There are many and various methods and devices for displaying and presenting visual information. Portable easel-type frames may be used to support information bearing placards or panels or such panels or placards may include integral, foldably attached supporting panels or frames. In the former example, the frames must be carried and erected independently from the material to be displayed and the latter may be cumbersome and flimsey when erected. In addition, in both examples the material to be displayed must be afforded protection while being transported, generally requiring a portable container of some sort.
Portable containers or cabinets, including portable or collapsible cabinets, are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,650 (to Morris) discloses a portable cabinet structure of molded plastic for housing electronic equipment. The cabinet includes box-shaped casing members connected by integral hinging strips so that the casing members are foldable about the hinging strips into operational configuration. The cabinet structure is molded from a thermoplastic material having sufficient flexibility for the hinging section and rigidity for the box-shaped section. The hinging strips are of reduced cross-sectional area compared to the walls of the sections, but do not have a feature that enables them to fold or collapse onto themselves and thereby occupy a minimal space between the casing sections.